nikki and victor everything happens for a reason
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this is about Nikki and Victor everything happen for a reason


Nikki and Victor - every thing happened for a reason

So there four Nikki and Victor got off the plane happier then ever and went back home found Ashley there in there door way ready to stab Nikki all over again….

Nikki says to Victor darling what she doing here while Victor holding Nikki s by the hip and says I don't know my sweet heart let me take care of it Nikki say Victor no please I don't want you to get hurt darling you been though a lot and I care about you to much to me if you die I will die also Victor say ok my princess lets walk into our beautiful home together Nikki say but ….. She is there darling Victor says I will protect you my sweet love as I always will and gave Nikki a kiss . So Nikki and Victor walk in the house together and Ashley tried to stab Nikki all over again but this time Victor kick the knife out of Ashley s hand and it went flying back to the ground and Victor say you bitch you tried to stab wife again I am phoning the cops on you Ashley say o…. Victor I love you your wife is going to hell , I hope she dies in hell! Victor say don't talk to my wife this ways I attend to have feelings for her you are making her cry so shut up you bitch ! Nikki says Victor….. Victor says yes my love Nikki says right now I want to be close to you then I feel safe Victor says ok "come here" my princess I will hold you in my arms in till you calm down and that's where you belong my love and Victor gave Nikki a kiss that left each other breathless and said I love you and Nikki said o I love you. Then the cops showed up at the door….

The cops says what happened here ? Victor says well my wife almost got stab and she actually got stab on our wedding night she almost die but I save her life by all my love . The cops say Ashley under arrest for murder . So they took Ashley away in the cop car to the jail she goes and Nikki and Victor went inside sat on the couch .

On couch Victor was cuddling Nikki in his arms and said we doing our celermony for our life time of love Nikki says It is perfect Victor ! Love you Victor says so now my princess you go get ready I will be waiting for you down asile I will meet you there and I love you two Nikki and he kiss her . So Nikki went up stairs to get ready …

Upstairs Nikki was getting ready she putted on the dress that her husband gave to her and looking at herself in the mirror and said OMG this is beautiful the match neck less , braclet and the ring and the ring said some thing one it said : my princess Nikki you will always be my princess this like our wedding night darling remember what happen on our wedding I will never forget we are starting our wedding all over again since what happen to you that night and on the side of the ring my princess it said true lovers forever all my love Victor . Nikki started to cry and the people said Mrs. Victor Newman we are here to do you make up and your hair Nikki says come in come in . So they did Nikki hair and Nikki went down stairs to meet Victor at the end of the alise ….

Nikki walk down the alise and the song looking though the eyes of love came on there song Nikki was happier then ever and meet a happy her husband at the end and gave him a kiss and Nikki says I love you victor with my heart and soul Victor says I love you too . And Katherene started her speech ….

My dearly beloved we are here today to honor this woman Nicole Newman and this man Victor Newman they are already married but something happen on there wedding that they want to start all over again with new comitment and Vows Nikki go ahead : my darling Victor I love you with my heart and soul I promise to wife , your lover and friend I will walk with you hand in hand though sunshine and the rain And I will give you my fragile heart to promise you to cherish it forever and above all I will love you forever . Victor go ahead : my princess harmless begin I created a life of myself it I s nothing when you are not by my side I will love you like no others but more and above all I will love you forever and I will spend the rest of my day being romantic , intimate with you and be there for you ….

Katherene said Victor do you have the new rings ? Victor says yes I do Katherene said Victor repeat after me with this ring my darling I thee wed all my love to you till how shall we live to shall we die together so death will depart us so Victor repeat it and put the ring on Nikki s finger and Nikki repeat after me I thee wed my husband to be faithful husband the length of our day and death will not depart us Nikki repeats it and puts the ring on Victor finger . The power invested in me the sight of god Victor you may kiss your bride .

They had the most passionate kiss that left them both breathless…

Nikki say Victor I love you so much Victor says my sweet heart I love you too so now let our romantic evening begin by having a dinner then go in the hot tube and show over and over again how much I love you. Katherene says wow this new Victor Newman putting his wife first not his work first Nikki says Victor is not working at Newman enterprises anymore because he wants to spend more time with me and he gave it to Nicholas and Victoria to run and I think he is realizing what is important to his life finally it so many years to make this way with Victor . Then Victor came along and said what are you talking to my wife about Kathriene says well we are talking about this new Victor Newman putting his wife first and was a commitment with her . Victor say well I have change a lot after I got that heart tranplant and became a new man and I have the woman of my dreams and I really that I have been happier in along time now and I think my beautiful wife here realized some thing to but that is that only man she wants in her life and I quit buniess because I wanted a new future with my beautiful wife Katherene say wow you did change to a new man I see that well I will let you contiue with your evening hey Nikki phone me up for coffee sometime if your husband cant stay from you for long Nikki says with a smile well she mit be seating with us when we are having coffee together you know my husband cant stay away from me for long then Victor says that is true my princess I cant stay away from you for long. So Nikki and Victor said good bye to her old friend kathereine and then Victor kiss Nikki and went to sit down on the pateo …

Victor says well my darling dinner is not ready yet so should I carry you to the swimming pool and put on the sexy swim suit I like Nikki say well I cant say no I guess Victor say my princess no you cant say never now because I am not doing business anymore Nikki say lets go in the pool together . So there for Victor pick up Nikki and take to the pool ….

Back at jail Ashley is thinking to do pay back to Nikki and she over thought it and said I cant do that because Victor will protect her so I am going to fling affair with Victor and show who loves and go Nikki dreams and tell that is going to go to hell she does not stay way from Victor dead in hell ! But how in the hell I am going to get the hell out of here ?

Back at the ranch Victor and Nikki were in the pool and they recived a strange text message Nikki say Victor … don't check it now I want to make love to you I love and I want you Victor says Fine my princess I listen to you because I love you . So they started to make out in the pool bare naked and had sex and Nikki felt some thing but she did not care at all . Then they got out of the pool and Nikki say lets contiue this later Victor I think we will … so they went to check there text messages…

So when Victor was holding Nikki and the text your wife is going to hell if she does not stay away from you Nikki say who write some thing like this Victor say Ashley she is trying to break us Nikki says lets not thinkabout that now my darling Victor say nothing will never break us again because we are commited to each other and I love you and if anything happens to you I will kill Ashley myself Nikki says Victor Newman protecting his wife Victor say yea because she is beautiful and I love her and I want her and I need her and I want to continue to love her for the rest of my life Nikki says I feel the same my darling . So Victor kiss Nikki passionately and left each other breathless and went over to the table to eat there dinner ….

At the table they started to talk about how there future will be like and Nikki says well what is your plan for our future ? Victor say well my darling spending a lot of time with you and … Nikki says what wrong darling you are scaring me is it your heart or something else Nikki started to cry Victor answer me … Victor my darling please I need your warm arm around me and u your loving touch Victor says Nikki …. Nikki say yes darling I am here with a tear and her eye … Victor says I love you Nikki say do I need to call doctor swift darling because you look weak abit is it your heart ? Victor say No it is not my princess I did not eat anything for awhile and you were taking my breath away Nikki say darling lets eat our dinner right now Victor say ok I guess I will listen to my beautiful wife Nikki say o yes you will … so there for they ate there dinner and went inside a sat on the couch ….

On the couch he was wraping his loving arms around her and says I wish moments like this were not so far in between Nikki says you don't have to say that anymore because you are not going back to Newman and you are spending all your time with me remember what happened to me in 1998? Victor say yes I do my baby that saddest day of my life when you were on your death bed not expected to live and I ask you to marry me I want you to die in peace and with tear in his and hers but it actually gave you the welling to live and that the doctor came to and told me that you were going to live I was so excied that I will have a new life and a future with you and help you recover Nikki says well yeah that veronica was such a bitch like Ashley the first attempt was bad and second you save me and so happy that I am alive today and get a new future with you , take a leap of faith with you mean every thing to me Victor say and you my baby mean everything to me too and started to have the most passionate kiss and fricken door bell ring …

They stop kissing for a moment and Nikki ask I wonder who is interrupting us now Victor say as holding Nikki on sides Babe I don't want anyone to interrupted us now I was about to carry you upstairs and make love to my lover he kiss her and they went to the door …

So they answer the door and it was a jewellery sale person and said is this Mr. Victor Newman? Victor say to Nikki Babe go sit on the couch I will be right there I have to do business with guy jewellery Nikki say ok my darling I wonder if it is for me ? Victor kiss her and said maybe it is so Nikki head to the living room and so the sale person said is this neckless you order for your beautiful wife it is a highest standered dimond neckless and the matching lingre and braclet ? Victor says yes it is .. And the sales person said there you go and charge it to your Newman Visa card Victor say yes thank you . So there for Victor head back to the living room and about to give Nikki her surprise ….

When Victor came into the living room Nikki say hi my sexy wonderful husband Victor say o hello my sexest woman on the planet and I have a surprise for you open my babe ! Nikki open the wedding gift there was lingra , highest standered dimond neckless , and dimond braclet and said my darling OMG this is beautiful and how much did you pay for this ? Victor says almost a million dollars Nikki say O Victor Newman buying expensive gifts for his wife Victor o yes my babe because I love you spoil you and I don't care how much it is because it is you my princess and dimond and the raf Nikki say go shopping more because you love buying me this and spoil me Victor says yes we should my darling now let me put on the neckless and the braclet on you Nikki say ok so Victor put the neckless and braclet on Nikki and Nikki say this beautiful Victor I love you more the day I married you and they kiss and Victor say how about I carry you upstairs and make love with my lover Nikki say wellyou make me believe what ever you do and say yes lets go so Victor carried Nikki upstairs to the bed room …..

In the bedroom Victor layed Nikki on the bed took off her cloths and she did the same to him the made love the rest of night and fell asleep in Victor arms and Victor say I love you Nikki ….. So there for Victor drifted to sleep and Nikki started to have a nightmare …

It was three oclock in the morning Victor was sleeping and Nikki was havin a nightmare in this night mare it said Nikki… you are going to hell and die in hell and your husband is going be mine and I am going to kill you and Nikki got up from her dream and said No.. No … No not my my husband and she is going to kill me and got up screaming and Nikki was scream Victor ….! With in crying and Victor got up and said to Nikki Babe what wrong? what happened? Nikki say Ashley is going to kill me she is going to kill me !Victor says babe it is just a dream Nikki say but felt so real Victor said holding Nikki in his arms Nikki Newman you listen to me it was just a dream and you wont be killed by Ashley and I love you and I will protect you Nikki say as she started to panick she is going going to kill kill me and have you Victor says Babe calm down she will never will have me you will have me in I will always have you in my arms now and forever and will have that loving touch of mine and I will protect to you more then others and final of all I will love you forever Nikki says as she calm down I love you so much

Victor and where ever I go you will go also Victor says Babe I will always go where you go I have something to tell you about our children but I think it I will tell you later and wait till we get up Nikki say is it serious ? Victor says Babe no it something that you will be proud of Nikki say ok Victor kiss her and said now my babe you get some sleep now and I will too and you sleep on my chest all night long to feel safe I love you and no one would ever love you the way I do Nikki say ok I love you Victor says Babe I love you more then you know so there for Nikki fall back to asleep on Victor chest and he fall back to also


End file.
